


【尺J】高温三十题（上）

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）热晕了写出来的脑瘫东西/对原题有微调/OOC





	【尺J】高温三十题（上）

1.蝉鸣

“小时候，很可爱。”[图片.jpg]  
发完推特的朴载赫心满意足地再看了一次照片上圆滚滚的自己，关上网页专心投入训练。原本宁静的夏日，屋外无风，屋内也只有键盘和鼠标被按动的音声。突然，夏蝉在窗外断断续续地鸣叫起来，那是有人在思念他的讯号。  
叮咚一声，推特传来新的提示音，是他刚发的消息收到了关注者的留言。朴载赫满怀欣喜地打开，忐忑不安地看到了留言者的ID。  
“Yongin Jo：屁股还是那样。”  
什么啊，怎么像是自己被调戏了？朴载赫有些恼，扔开手机决定不再回复。  
半小时后口是心非的ADC又给那条回复点了赞。  
……反正那位哥摸最多了，好像说得也没错。

2.冰激凌

“容仁哥，脸上，嘴角——”  
“嗯？”  
“！”  
年轻的AD突然袭击，灵活的舌头滑过辅助有些干涩的嘴角，把奶白色的冰激凌渍飞快舔掉。  
进入盛夏，冰激凌就成了生活枯燥的年轻选手们的最佳调剂。没有人能拒绝柔软甜腻的口感，尤其是总吃不饱的年轻AD。哪怕是最后一滴奶油也要进了肚子才会安心，今日的比赛或训练才有了充分的干劲。  
坐在前往比赛场馆的车上，坐在最后一排的朴载赫选手，舔掉他容仁哥嘴角残留的冰激凌，饕足地想着。  
我朴Ruler今天必能Carry。哥看我表演，一定一定要保好我啊！  
然而朴载赫张着嘴遐想的样子太像阿呆，以至于看不太下去的曹容仁往他嘴里塞进了第二个奶油冰激凌。

3.暴雨前的潮湿闷热

在OGN碌碌无为地度过一个赛季，回到家乡的曹容仁最终定下了前往海外寻求突破的决心。出发前的假期闷热又潮湿，他在盐田里漫无目的地踩来踩去，直到一天中第二次涨潮。  
傍晚时分乌云密布的天，他沿着露头路从大枣里回花岛，突如其来的涨潮使海水漫过脚背，带来短暂的清凉。杳无人烟的砂砾道路一边是被海风吹得狂乱的野草，一边是长满灌木的低矮山丘。就在他以为这一方天地被自己掌控时，一个高个子少年突兀地闯入了视线。那人鼻梁上架着和自己类似的黑粗框眼镜，说着一口含混不清又奇快的标准语，粗壮的小腿上沾满白色沙粒，身上散发着淡淡的甜味与苦味。少年视线的焦点穿过盐田和草岛，先是落在无限遥远的天际，随后又透过突然降下的暴雨，和曹容仁四目相接，心如擂鼓。  
后来曹容仁想起，他们第一次共同赢下比赛后在狭小的玻璃房里High Five，十指紧扣时视线交汇，也曾有过这种脸红心跳的时刻。深以为然的朴载赫，恋旧地称之为“暴雨前潮湿闷热的天”。

4.短裤

朴载赫有好几条款式相近但花纹有细微不同的闷骚短裤，并以考察曹容仁能否在床上最快地分辨其中差别为乐。  
但其实短裤不是重点，重点在于短裤下面浑圆结实的臀部——有时候朴载赫太猴急以至于半褪裤子没有充分开拓就要强行插入，痛得曹容仁在他屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，透过柔软的布料发出结实清脆的巴掌声，回荡在整个训练基地。  
睡隔壁的姜赞镕第二天一脸凝重地过来询问下路组是不是产生了矛盾，有话就要说一定要好好沟通云云。然而他得到的只有权智敏高深莫测的眼神和曹容仁微红的耳尖，以及朴载赫茫然的反问。已婚男人气得转头就走，李民皓趁机在背后放肆大笑。

5.泳池

曹容仁不会游泳，因此在队内一般都是那个负责看包和拿饮料的“看客”。SSG的队员们为此没少嘲笑他，他自己只是笑笑并不在意，然而第一个不高兴的却是他的绑定AD兼恋人朴载赫。  
在曹容仁第七次被不知哪里冒出来的金发碧眼的外国男孩举着一杯颜色鲜艳又廉价的酒精饮料搭讪后，朴载赫气急败坏地冲上岸跑过去，一身水都甩在两人身上。说着蹩脚的韩式英语想要宣誓主权，却因外国男孩困惑听不懂的眼神所受挫。  
“为什么哥会这么受外国男人欢迎啊！”  
“这个，我也不知道……大概在那边呆了几年，气质变了的缘故？”  
挫败的朴载赫暗中咬牙切齿，曹容仁却熟视无睹，甚至心里还有点小窃喜——憨批AD知道吃醋，总算是有点危机感了。  
不幸的是，一直未能学会游泳（或者说懒得动）的曹容仁依然是那个泳池边的看包担当。已经成长为哥哥的朴Ruler，今天也在为容仁哥太受欢迎而烦恼着。

6.冷水浴

喷头里倾泻而下的冷水骤雨一般重重地打在身上，使皮肤火辣辣地痛。但大脑中已经一片空白的曹容仁承受着逐渐加力的抽插，只能攀紧朴载赫的双肩，才能避免悬空的自己因为身下缺乏支撑而滑坐下去，跌进浴缸底部——已经无暇去顾及水柱冲向他小腿又溅在狭小的浴室地面所制造的狼藉了。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。  
冰水滴进眼里，曹容仁不由自主地打了个寒颤，穴口一阵收缩，再度将对方的性器夹紧。他本能地要伸手揉眼睛，温柔的舌尖已经率先一步舔舐干净眼前的水雾屏障，露出朴载赫那张在这种时候格外镇定从容的脸。  
“这种时候，哥不要开小差啊。”  
伏在他身上的大只少年从他胸前抬起头来，委屈地眨着小眼睛，逼着曹容仁失焦的眼神再度聚集于自己。  
就连高潮后的余韵也结束后，在趴在朴载赫身上睡过去的前一秒，曹容仁轻飘飘地想着：明明是冷水浴，为什么会越洗越热呢？

7.西瓜

IEM京畿道的奖金是近六千万韩元，那也是SSG第一次拿到第一名的赛事。拿到奖金后，除了常规的庆功宴，也不知道是谁的提议，选手们又去买了最昂贵的反季节西瓜，拿回狭小的训练室里分吃。  
“张嘴。”  
“啊——”  
曹容仁把西瓜中心最红最甜的那一块塞进了朴载赫嘴里。清甜的汁水像爆弹一样瞬间迸发，舒服得他一瞬间想躺下露出肚皮伸懒腰——胜利是这么快乐的事啊。  
2017年在鸟巢获胜后，发现中国西瓜便宜又实惠的姜赞镕一口气买了四个，曹容仁和朴载赫一人分了半个吃到爽，好像幸福到达了顶峰——  
如今已经变得沉稳的载赫哥，很久不曾再吃西瓜。但他偶尔翻出曹容仁留下的旧物，也会想起西瓜的味道——或许甜甜的瓜瓤就像胜利和幸福一样太奢侈，不是任何时候都可以拥有的。

8.汗湿的衣服

“哥啊，热死我了ㅠㅠ快救救我ㅠㅠ”  
好不容易跑完LOL RUN全程的朴载赫又挂回曹容仁身上，一边吐舌头一边用手狂扇风，活像一只热到快要撒泼打滚的金毛。曹容仁不用摸也知道他身上湿透了，无奈地举起自己的小风扇对着他后背吹。他的手法均匀又细致，不消五分钟就周到地把朴载赫和后背的汗珠黏在一起的衣服吹干，然后把这傻大个打方向盘一般转了个圈。此时恰巧KT战队的宋京浩喝着冰水路过两人身旁，难得地没有发出不当人的嘲笑声，而是意外地露出了发现新大陆的好奇眼神。  
——看什么看，我容仁哥多么贤惠啊！  
站在树荫下的朴载赫在心里发出快乐而感动的咆哮，因为跑步而产生的肌肉酸痛感竟也因此消失了。

9.被晒得红彤彤的脸颊

“你们是怎么搞的，变成这样？”崔监督看着两张红得发黑的脸，差点要认不出自家的队员。“容仁怎么也变得像载赫一样，皮肤被晒一下就这么敏感？”  
曹容仁弯起眉眼笑笑，内心却有苦难言——毕竟这是他们自找的。基地的建筑用的是新式建材，墙壁隔热性能良好，唯独顶层的露台被烧得滚烫。盛夏时节，自家AD某天夜里吃夜宵后从小巷里捡回来一双饿得嗷嗷叫的野猫，为了不打扰其他人便偷偷地养在了屋顶，将这个秘密只告诉了他最依赖的容仁哥。两人一番合计，趁着每天大家还在熟睡的上午到楼顶喂猫。零食、剩饭和糖果轮番上，把瘦弱的喵星人养得油光水滑。  
野猫一日日地圆润起来，下路组的脸色却日积月累地越来越红。夏天过去，两人都不约而同地黑了一个色号，却因为小生命的茁壮成长而持续增长了这份细微的喜悦。  
直到某个凉爽的秋日，野猫们下了一窝崽之后扬长而去过自己潇洒的小日子，留下的孩子们被曹容仁和朴载赫分别送去了不同的好人家，又是后话了。

10.锁骨上的汗滴

他容仁哥什么时候最性感呢？  
——那大概是性事至酣、情意正浓时，顺着他脖颈缓缓流下的细密汗珠汇聚在锁骨处的时候。  
曹容仁用柔和压抑的嗓音催促他动得快些，朴载赫便用细长的指肚抚过凸起的光滑的锁骨，恶作剧般地放缓了抽插的速度，任由肉刃一点点碾过内壁每一条褶皱，冲向潮湿紧致的最深处。  
当然这都是几年前的旧事了。【后来他们都胖起来就没有锁骨了

11.停电去宾馆开房

“啪”地一声，透亮的训练室内顿时一片漆黑，空调的嗡嗡声戛然而止。选手们陷入骚乱，议论纷纷，不一会又安静下来。  
“这个点停电，真是麻烦……什么时候会来电吗？”  
“刚刚问过了，要到明天才能检修。今天大家训练辛苦了，趁此机会早些休息吧。”  
如果有加班到凌晨的社畜疲劳地走在回家路上，此时便有机会见到一高一矮两个神色紧张中带着兴奋的年轻人，穿着套头衫鬼鬼祟祟从身边经过。他们把在24小时便利店买的避孕套遮遮掩掩地塞进口袋深处，直至它被汗水浸湿——那是朴载赫喜欢的牌子之中，曹容仁喜欢的气味款，是AD和辅助进入峡谷后的最贵出装，是第一次外出过夜时的最佳助攻。  
他们保持着约莫一米的间隔走进霓虹灯闪烁的大厦，朴载赫恶趣味地选择了最新推出的电竞主题情侣包房——亏得是在电竞行业高度发达的韩国，这风潮甚至吹进了情侣酒店。  
进入房间，曹容仁哭笑不得：房内像模像样地安装了可以开黑的两台电脑和电竞桌椅，四四方方的大床底下装着水冷和LED灯，闪耀着酷炫的蓝光，伪装成机箱的模样。周遭宛如小型迷你网咖，桌椅背后是放满零食泡面的迷你水吧，甚至还贴心地准备了桌游和手柄，床边柜的润滑液更是贴着知名屏幕清洁剂的山寨标签。  
看到电脑，已经热到脑瘫的两人马上犯起职业病忘记了初衷，条件反射地打开电脑登上了英雄联盟，熟练地登录情侣ID小号双排。这一局属实阵容强大，甚至还排到了SKT下路组的霞洛——结果自然就是，他们被杀得很惨。  
包房电脑是充场面的普通机，用起来不顺手，延迟也高。对位被单杀，0-8的女警加1-7的扇子妈活活把对面裴俊植送成18-1，最后自然是惨败。退出后，曹容仁一面抱怨电脑不行一边惋惜着落败，朴载赫突然意识到了不对劲。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“还记得……我们为什么要过来开房吗？！”  
“哈哈哈……”上一秒爆发出笑声的曹容仁下一秒被已经醒悟过来的朴载赫按在了床上。朴载赫泄气地趴在曹容仁身上，对着他耳朵吹气：“要不是刚刚这局输了，恐怕现在已经在排下一把了。感谢俊植哥解放了我们ㅠㅠ”  
“傻子。”  
曹容仁熟练地揉乱朴载赫的头毛，摘下眼镜。AD蹭着他容仁哥的颈窝在床上打滚，嘟嘟囔囔地说着今日白天rank中遇到的人和发生的琐事，最后蜻蜓点水地亲在他容仁哥线条优雅的眼角，将干涩的眼尾濡湿——因祸得福的快乐莫过于此。

“……为什么我感觉昨晚过得好亏。”  
第二天早上回到恢复了电力供应的基地，扶着腰顶着黑眼圈的曹容仁看着比酒店内好太多的设备和环境，困惑地自我反思。

12.封闭空间内温度升高

时至今日，朴载赫依然不喜欢密闭的空间。虽然玻璃房里很凉爽，每次赛后他还是热得像胸口着了火，只能心浮气躁地拿起手边一切存在平面的东西一顿乱扇。  
每每见到此情此景，曹容仁总笑着调侃，说朴载赫体内有个自动燃烧的小火炉，一进入玻璃房就激活开关，自动开始添柴，慢慢地由内而外烧起来，一定要喝水扇风才能好转。  
“这是嘲讽你排出的都是废气呢。”李民皓无情吐槽。  
“哥怎么这样……”  
“可是我们没啥感觉啊。一点也不热，反而很冷。”姜赞镕冷静地发表了自己的见解，打量了一下表达认同的左右，甚至还因为起鸡皮疙瘩而把椅背上的棉外套捞起来穿上了。  
——这是做什么，上中野联动gank下路？容仁哥快管管ㅠㅠ  
继high five和互动请求双双失败后，面对大哥的威圧感，朴载赫只能更委屈地把电竞椅往他容仁哥那边搬，耷拉下来的脑袋好像被主人嫌弃的大狗狗。  
来回踱步的裁判尚且站在上单身后，却已经感知到了这边的骚动，便遥遥地看过来，恰好对上“给你们添麻烦了真是对不起”眼神的曹容仁。  
——好了好了别看了！会管好他的。

13.一片雾气的眼镜

年轻气盛的朴载赫爱哭。赢了哭，输了哭，总之泪腺发达，眼部神经异常敏感。  
时至今日的他依然会在比赛失利之后毫无形象地掉眼泪。走出清凉的场馆，一瞬间接触烈日的镜片上很快布满雾气。在起雾的镜片掩饰下，他走在队尾，也不顾刚刚摸了键盘和鼠标，两根手指穿过镜框伸到红肿的眼角揉啊揉，试图把泪水胡乱地擦掉。  
“不要这样擦眼泪，会生病的。”  
曹容仁的声音从斜前方传来，朴载赫吓了一跳，误以为对方在训斥自己，慌忙摘下朦胧的眼镜，假装四处张望看风景。  
回到基地的朴载赫在自己桌上发现一块全新的眼镜布。他仔细地将眼镜片上的水汽擦干，耐心地仰望天花板，让抑制不住的眼泪对着灯光缓慢地蒸发掉，这才重新戴上眼镜。  
眼看着朴载赫回到位置上坐下，成熟的辅助便不动神色地滑着椅子过来，歪着头对他伸出双手——简单温柔又充满力量的，High five。  
眼前又是一片光明了。

14.低温空调房内的肌肤相贴

“两位选手一定要照做啊。”  
清凉干爽的休息室里，个子小小却身材精壮的教练，语重心长地对着瑜伽垫子上拼命凹姿势的选手们落下不太放心的叮嘱，这才暂时离开。  
为了选手的身体着想，豪气的俱乐部为他们请来健身教练特别指导，第一项便是能够让身体伸展的瑜伽。上中野已经锻炼过，因为种种原因磨蹭拖延找借口的下辅终于被迫开展了1V2的集中训练。  
然而现在的状况令人窃喜——动作教完，看到能熟练掌握关窍的下路，教练便满眼欣慰地暂时离开，留给他们自己调整和练习的时间。  
“呯”地一下门被关上，被单独留在房间里的懒惰下路刚刚直起的脊背立刻塌陷，“咚”地在瑜伽垫上瘫倒。  
“啊，我的背……”  
“容仁哥没事吧？”朴载赫紧张地蹭过去，大手在曹容仁背后摸索着。  
“这里不对。啊，不是那里……往下、往下……对，就这里。”  
找到了背部正中磕痛的部位，朴载赫小心地用手掌揉着，很快便舒缓了曹容仁的钝痛感。听到辅助逐渐陷入困倦的绵长呼吸，他揉着揉着手就不老实起来，先是滑向了曹容仁的腰，随后又从后面伸进了灰色的训练裤中。  
随后不久，还在走廊里打电话的健身教练就听到了呆瓜AD强度可穿透墙壁的惨叫声。

15.汗水交融

“哥，我觉得自己要晕过去了……”  
“再……再坚持一下……还有三分钟……”  
坐在近60度的汗蒸房里，把毛巾包在头上的朴载赫和曹容仁从头到脚淌汗。朴载赫内心叫苦不迭，他已经被闷得神志不清了，肚子甚至被热度刺激得发出了需要食物的信号。他坐在木质的地上，本能地想找东西倚靠，往后躺时碰到的木墙却滚烫，只得又龇牙咧嘴地坐回原处，此时曹容仁却突然不知去向了。  
“哥！容仁哥！”  
朴载赫慌张的眼神在汗蒸的人群中梭巡，终于发现了曹容仁——他端着一碟桑拿蛋走到朴载赫身边。鸡蛋散发出的香气让朴载赫眼睛都直了。  
“干杯——”  
“干杯——”  
用汗津津的手剥开微凉的蛋壳，棕色的桑拿蛋歪打正着地成了无上美味。朴载赫对这份劫后余生意外的惊喜念念不忘许久，甚至不惜以二次减肥为借口，提出了再次去汗蒸房的要求。


End file.
